Despiadado amor
by ShizuNight
Summary: Rahkeid Dragneel era demasiado inocente y cruel. Aquellas acciones que para él eran normales, para nuestra querida presidenta: Brandish, eso resultaba una terrible pulsada en el corazón. [Universo AU] [RahkeidxBrandish] [¿Ship forzado?]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo AU, Mucho Ooc, Posibles escenas de fantasía.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Ship Forzado? ¿Por dónde?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Despiadado Amor**

 **[Rahkeid x Brandish]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Eres un idiota! — gritó con lágrimas en los ojos la linda peliverde de estatura media.

—Tks —chasqueó la lengua molesto — Simplemente no llamas mi atención — soltó como si nada aquellas hirientes palabras contra la representante de la clase, Brandish.

—Imbécil — Dimaria se posicionó frente a él — No tienes ningún derecho para hablar de ese modo sobre Brandish.

—Nunca dije algo fuera de contexto — se defendió — Invel me preguntó si la presidente me llamaba la atención y yo únicamente respondí con sinceridad ¿Hay algo malo en eso?

Una vena sobresalió de la frente de la rubia, a su lado la pobre Brandish limpiaba sus lágrimas en un vano intento de ocultar aquellos rastros de dolor.

— ¡Esto se va a descontrolar!— metió su cuchara el castaño — ¡Dale duro a Rahkeid!

—No te metas, Serena — frunció el ceño mientras rascaba aburrido su descontrolado cabello rubio — Aquí la única que debe quejarse, si es que se sintió ofendida, es la presidenta. Ninguno de ustedes tiene que ver en esto.

—Maldi-…— la mano de la peliverde recayó sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga, deteniendo su habla.

—Yo me encargo de esto — susurró fingiendo una sonrisa — Rahkeid ¿Podemos hablar en la hora del almuerzo?

—Claro — respondió con sencillez — La esperaré en la cafetería — dicho eso último, cada uno se retiró nuevamente a su puesto. La preocupación de Dimaria no disminuía, ella era consciente de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia el hijo del director de la preparatoria, Rahkeid Dragneel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¿Ship forzado? No veo ninguno por aquí.

En fin, la verdad es que me picó el mosquito del Shippeo al leer unos pequeños FanArt en un grupo de Fairy Tail en Facebook. Supongo que este es un ship fuera de lo común y que nunca será real pero… ¿Para qué existen los fanfics? Pues para eso mismo, para que las escritoras con ships imposibles como yo, sean capaces de crear historias donde sus "amantes" sean felices.

Espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad a este fic y se animen a darle una oportunidad a esta tan _extraña_ pareja.


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo AU, Mucho Ooc, Posibles escenas de fantasía.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Ship Forzado? ¿Por dónde?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Despiadado Amor**

 **[Rahkeid x Brandish]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡No mames!— gritó exasperado Serena — ¿Eso fue lo que respondiste? ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

—Haz silencio — frunció el ceño — Y respecto a tu pregunta. Sí, eso fue lo que respondí.

—Estas demente, wey — Invel observaba y escuchaba la conversación minuciosamente — Eres un caso perdido.

—Tks, no es tu problema — el rubio tomó un sorbo de su bebida — Ya hablé con la presidenta y todo quedó arreglado.

—Pero…—

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso? — Lo interrumpió Invel — ¿Te gusta Brandish?

Ante cualquier pronóstico y para sorpresa de los dos presentes. Rahkeid escupió su bebida de forma sorpresiva.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos para luego formar una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Invel entendió claramente el mensaje y se unió al juego. Nada malo podía pasar ¿verdad?

—Supongo — contestó de forma desinteresada el moreno — Es una chica linda y tiene unas curvas…— con sus manos delineo la forma del cuerpo de Brandish — ¡Preciosa!

Dragneel frunció el ceño. Serena lo miró y sonrió divertido. Invel acomodó sus lentes y prosiguió.

—Concuerdo contigo — una "O" se formó en el rostro del rubio — La presidenta tiene su encanto.

—Solamente un idiota no vería aquello — Ay, esa fue una indirecta bien directa.

Rahkeid iba a protestar cuando se acercaron sus demás amigos.

 _¡Genial!_ Nótese el sarcasmo.

— ¡Rahkeid-sama! —llega corriendo una chica de coletas— Lo extrañé demasiado — dice mientras abraza fuertemente al chico.

—Vaya parejita — comenta no tan discreto, Marin — Ya dile el "Sí"

—Idiota — murmuró tratando de separarse de la chica — Juliet ¿Me puedes soltar?

—Nooo — contestó de forma infantil — Me gustas.

Y ahí empezaba nuevamente su Show, todos los días le recordaba a Rahkeid que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

—Juliet…— logró librarse de su abrazo — Ya lo hemos hablado, sabes que yo…—

—Sí, lo sé — susurró con una sonrisa forzada.

El ambiente se había vuelto incómodo. Heine miraba con lástima a su amiga, Serena no encontraba algo que decir, Invel ignoró completamente a todos, aunque su mirada se desviaba por momentos hacía la pelinegra y Marin, bueno él simplemente dejó el lugar y fue a comprar su almuerzo, la hora del receso casi acababa y las tripas gruñían por comida.

…

—Buenas tardes — entró la maestra saludando como siempre — ¿Había tarea para hoy?

— ¡No! — gritaron los vagos, incluyendo a Serena.

La maestra pelirroja frunció el entrecejo. Todos los que contestaron tragaron en seco.

—Brandish… — miró a la presidenta — ¿Tienen que entregarme algo?

—Sí, hoy debíamos entregar el informe redactado que envío de deber, el cual debía contener 15 hojas como mínimo — contestó con una sonrisa. A sus espaldas, el resto de sus compañeros suspiraron con angustia y el terror se apoderó de ellos al notar la sonrisa tétrica que se formaba en el rostro de su maestra.

 _Brandish y su gran sinceridad._

—Gracias por la información — Belserion caminó hasta su escritorio, agarró una tiza y comenzó a escribir.

 _ **Resumen gráfico**_

 _ **Página 47 hasta la página 77**_

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar, Serena comandaba un pequeño grupo que planeaba hacer una revuelta aunque cabía la posibilidad de que murieran en el intento. La gran maestra de literatura; Irene Belserion era conocida como la Reina de los dragones, no pregunten cual fue la razón de ese apodo porque nadie estará dispuesto a contestarles.

— ¡Silencio! — Demandó enojada — Pensándolo bien, los alumnos que hayan traído su informe el día de hoy quedarán automáticamente exonerados en esta actividad ¿Entendieron? — Los vagos tragaron en seco mientras procedían a leer las páginas encomendadas. Ellos ya no tenían salvación.

—Brandish, recoge los trabajos — las presidente se paró de su asiento y empezó su labor.

Dimaria, Rahkeid, Invel y Acnología fueron los primeros en entregar sus informes.

Serena masajeaba con desesperación su descontrolada cabellera. No había hecho el informe y tampoco era bueno haciendo resúmenes. Pequeñas lagrimillas se mostraban en sus brillantes ojos.

—Serena — la dulce voz de Brandish se hizo presente — El informe…—

—No lo traje — respondió antes de que la peliverde pudiera completar su oración.

—Yo lo hice por ti — sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El castaño la observó sorprendido — Supuse que no lo ibas a hacer ya que no eres tan bueno en esta materia y como tenía el tiempo… Verás… yo — Serena la calló con uno de sus dedos. Belserion había salido así que aprovechó la oportunidad y abrazó a su presidenta.

Los ojos de Rahkeid se desorbitaron, Invel se sorprendió ante aquel acto. El resto del alumnado no había visto nada, algo bueno para esos dos.

Acnología observó de reojo a Dimaria, notó cuando se mordió el labio inferior y como el brillo de sus ojos se opacó. Su mejor amiga sufría secretamente por el mujeriego de God Serena.

…

 _ **Te Amo**_

Leyó nuevamente la hoja que su alumno le había entregado. Acnología no era de los que demostraban abiertamente sus sentimientos pero con ella era diferente.

—Lo siento — respondió a otra de sus confesiones.

—Dime la razón — exigió desesperado — ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?

—Soy mayor que tú —

—La edad no me importa—

—La sociedad no lo aceptaría —

—Me vale lo que el mundo piense—

— ¡Joder! Tengo una hija —

—Yo acepto esa responsabilidad —

—No lo entiendes — dijo con la voz apagada. Acnología la abrazó fuertemente.

—Te amo — la soltó — Puedo hacerte feliz.

—Lo sé — los ojos de su alumno brillaron — Pero yo no te amo. Nunca crecerán esa clase de sentimientos en mí. Nunca te amaré Acnología.

Podía sonar despiadado pero el amor era así ¿verdad?

Belserion dio media vuelta ingresando a su auto, tenía que recoger a Erza. No se molestó en mirar a su alumno, no necesitaba hacerlo. Ella fue sincera, un romance así nunca daría frutos.

Además, Irene Belserion no sentía nada por él. De eso estaba segura.

…

—Rahkeid — su madre lo abrazó — ¿Qué tal te fue?

—No tengo ganas de hablar — besó la mejilla de Mavis y empezó a subir las escaleras — Iré a mi habitación, mañana tengo una prueba.

Lanzó su mochila contra la pared blanca de su cuarto. No entendía porque su pecho ardía, ese dolor había empezado desde que Serena abrazó a la presidenta. ¡Que le estaba sucediendo!

Se recostó en su grandiosa cama para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos. Las reacciones que experimentando no tenían sentido alguno. Eso era exasperante.

En su cabeza sólo se repetía una y otra vez el rostro de Brandish. Odiaba aquello.

Toda esa confusión lo cabreaba al máximo. Serena era un idiota y Brandish una mojigata.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué definió así a la presidenta?

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Tenía que averiguar rápidamente lo que le estaba sucediendo. El dolor en su pecho era insoportable.

 _Era un dolor despiadado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¿Les ha gustado este capítulo?

La verdad es que me divertí haciéndolo aunque en algunas partes corregí y volví a poner lo mismo.

En fin, me alegro muchísimo al saber que a cuatro bellas personitas les gustó la idea y me dejaron un positivo comentario. ¡Ustedes son lo máximo!

De ante mano me disculpo por alguna falta ortográfica que posea el escrito. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si es así, les pido que me dejen aunque sea un pequeño Review.

¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido. ¿Se sorprendieron al leer la escena en la que aparecen Acnología e Irene?

Me despido. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
